


The Little Things

by LadyNekoYami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyu Quest, Demon Oikawa Tooru, I'll tag as I write, Knight Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, mentions of mpreg, suga and daichi are kageyama's parents, well more like they adopted him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNekoYami/pseuds/LadyNekoYami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone was afraid of the Grand Demon King Oikawa and his power; you had to be careful and not anger him or he would turn the whole village into ashes. Even if he didn't constantly pestered the townspeople, his name would provoke panic. Once the Demon King was defeated, everything came back to normal. People wasn't afraid anymore, the children could go out and play and the everyone could sleep knowing their village was safe.<br/>Although there were rumors that he wasn't dead, since nobody found the body inside the crumbles of the once great castle. Some people thought he was dead for good, others thought he was still weak and needed time to rest. Still, they moved on with their lives.</p>
<p>Years later, strange things start happening in the Karasuno village, alerting the townspeople about an great evil waking up. Now it's up to Hinata and his friends to stop the greatest evil once and for all, in their path discovering many things, love & friendship and that sometimes everything is not what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god! My first Haikyuu story! I'm so nervous! Okay, so this is an idea that has been rounding my mind for almost a month, so I had to try it. This story happens in the 'Final Haikyuu Quest' universe, something like that. I'm so nervous! I hope you like it and tell me what'd you think.

 

_Fire._

That's one thing he remembers seeing when he opened his eyes which he didn't knew he had closed. The other thing he saw were people running, fighting and falling onto the floor. Some knights came from a back door and attacked the townspeople, trying to contain them at the entrance of the palace. The Grand King palace. Sugawara looked around and saw his partner helping a man get up when a knight appeared behind him. Before the gray haired man could say something, Daichi turned around and used his sword to protect him and the man from the knight. He managed to throw him out of balance and kick him with the sword, knocking him unconscious. He glanced at Suga and grinned. _That dork._

Suga himself felt relieve. Both not for so long. The townspeople continued to invade the castle, burning with their bright torches everything they could see. Anger, hate and decision prevailed on their eyes. After many, many years they had have enough of the Grand King and decided to take action. Currently they were inside the castle, fighting with the royal knights for their lives, for their freedom. It was something risky, but they had decided it was now or never. There were no signs of the Grand King. Not like he would've come and risk his life in this fight, that's why the knights were there.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw another knight appear from the inside of the castle, drawing his sword and joining the fight. He was tall, broad shoulders and dark brown hair. He was currently fighting with two people at the same time! Where did these knights came from?!

"Come on, men! Don't let them come any closer!" the knight yelled as he joined the other knights.

_Damn it!_ They weren't going to win! Many people has already died and for what? They couldn't even pass from the entrance, much less find the Grand King, and even less kill him. Not with these knights.

"Suga!" he heard Daichi yelling, "Go and try to find any survivor into the castle! I'll meet you here!" he said while head-butting a knight.

Suga nodded and ran, evading the knights as he ran through the halls, disappearing at the corner. Smoke was already there, filling his lungs and making him cough but not stopping him. He kept his eyes open, looking around in signs of anyone. He couldn't find anyone while running. _Where was everyone? At the entrance?_ No, he swore seeing people running inside the castle, disappearing into the big, dark halls. Maybe they already leaved. Or are dead. But if they are dead, where are the bodies?

He was too focused on his thoughts that he didn't knew he had run upstairs and was now running on another hall. His bubble was popped and he stopped, looking around confused. _Where am I? Why is in here more smoke?_

He coughed, "Damn it, there's no use. Maybe I should go back-

That's when he heard it. A cry.

 

_A baby cry._

 

He turned and looked around, trying to see if he was imagining. He heard it again and this time he followed it, ignoring the thick smoke filling the corridor. He covered his mouth and nose with his arm, looking around to see if he could find the place where the cry came from. It got louder, he was getting close. Finally, he arrived at a room. The door was ajar so he made his way inside. Smoke filled the room, and a little of fire had managed to make its way inside too. Not too much but the necessary to destroy the furnitures and wreck the wallpaper.

Looking more closely he noticed the amplitude of the room; the wrecked blue wallpaper, the bookshelf with some books scattered beside it, two shelves broken and over the floor. A wooden rocking chair beside a high nightstand but he couldn't see the object over it. If you asked anyone, they would tell you it looked like a nursery room. Except for the bed; it wasn't like a normal bed. It was a king size bed with velvet sheets half falling from bed. At the floor beside the bed was lying a dark figure. Frowning, Sugawara raised the sheet and let out a yell, letting go of the sheet as fast as he could. He got startled by a body, again covered by the velvet sheet. He remembered why he was there at the first place when he heard the baby crying again. Quickly his eyes fell on a cradle with transparent veils covering it almost in a protective way. He walked towards it and slowly removed the veil, the crying got louder. He was right; it was a baby. _A newborn baby._

_What the heck was a baby doing in here_? This was not the place or time to ask that. Sugawara grabbed the raven baby carefully wrapped in a blanket and exited the room. He kept running, going down the stairs he didn't remembered climbing. While in a hallway he noticed some bodies, maybe three or four bodies, he counted. He shook it off and continued; right now he needed to get the hell out of there.

He knew that Daichi wouldn't like the idea of taking care of a baby so suddenly, but he couldn't leave the creature all by himself in the crumbling castle. He made up his mind and ran through the hallway, running towards the direction he came: the exit -or the entrance- of the castle. Many people were running out too, some severely hurt, some limping, others carrying another person, etc.

Near the entrance he saw Daichi helping to support the broad shouldered knight he was fighting a few minutes ago. That was weird. "Daichi!"

The man turned and looked at him, smiling softly and then yelling back, "Suga! Quick!" he moved the man's arm around his shoulders.

Suga looked down at the baby sleeping peacefully, wrapped in the blue blanket and smiled,

  _'Don't worry, you're going to be alright.'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Now, now. I know this chapter may be a little confusing, but worry not! I'll explain more things in the next chapters. Though they are going to be a little unorganized cuz I'll be jumping from things from the past and then to the present, and again and again.


End file.
